Because You're Always In My Head
by wearingrosecoloredglasses
Summary: What happens when Rose is so sick of all years of teasing and torment from Scorpius? What can she do to stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I hope this might be a bit better than the last one that I wrote. I know it still needs a lot of work. But here it is! This might be about two chapters long. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! Reviews would be wonderful **

* * *

><p>"Careful Weasley, don't let your hair touch the bark of the tree, you'll burn it down"<p>

Said a voice that could only belong to the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

I rolled my eyes before replying.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's about time you start thinking up of new insults Malfoy, after five years, it's getting pretty boring."

He snarled at me before leaving me in peace underneath the big oak tree by the lake.

I leaned my head back, sighing. Do you suppose he's right? Maybe my hair is too crazy, too red, and just positively revolting.

I thought of all the other insults he's told me all these years.

Pancake.

Fire head.

Ugly.

Freckle Face.

I felt tears building up, but I quickly wiped them away.

What most people don't know is that whenever Malfoy teases me, insults me, or points out my flaws, it really affects me...

They only hear the smart comebacks and they only see the flipping of the hair and the dramatic exits. But, I feel more self conscious each time he says something. I can feel this big wall that I built up, cracking slowly.

I've never cried. No. I didn't and won't let him get to me that way. Tears have built up, yes. But no crying.

What am I doing? This is the first time I've ever thought about this so deeply. It must be the heat. It's pretty much summer time now. I smiled at the thought of going back home tomorrow. Three months of a Malfoy free territory.

It's just the heat. It's getting to me. Yes. The heat.

I stood up and headed inside for Potions.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rosie!" Said Al as I entered the dungeons. I waved and slid into the seat next to him.<p>

"How was break? I didn't see you in the library!" "Woah. Albus Severus Potter went to the _library! _During _break?_"

He grinned at me.

"Yup! I did! I finished my essay! Have you seen all those books there? It insane!"

I threw my head back and laughed. Maybe this day will get better after all.

"Yes Al, I've seen it."

"Alright, alright, alright, settle down now class. I have an exciting lesson planned today!"

And Slughorn is quite cherry as oppose to his usual cranky and loud personality...

"Today, we are going to make beauty potions!" All the guys in our class groaned and mumbled to themselves.

"Oh, don't worry gentlemen! I do understand that this is a lesson the ladies might favor more than you but it must be taught!"

"Hey, Rose!" Said Lizzie. Next to Al, she's my best friend.

"Liz! Hi!"

"Do you mind if we're partners today? Belle is biting my ear off! She's rambling about this guy she hooked up with at this party she went to yesterday."

"There was a party?" Al said. If there's a party, Al knows about it. There's never an occasion where he doesn't know about one.

"Well, she snuck out last night and went to a club. It wasn't here."

"Oh, okay, good."

"So do you mind if we're partners?" "Sure. Al, do you mind?" "Not at all." And then he left to join his other friends.

"Alright, we will be doing a series of potions today. Beauty potions are not hard to concoct. We will start with hair de-frizzer, then the acne away, then the..."

I tuned out and started to get excited. I finally get to look pretty and Malfoy will see that I am NOT ugly.

"...you will make them all within the time allowed and then you will drink them all afterward. Now go!" I raced to the ingredients closet and grabbed all the items that I needed and got straight to work.

* * *

><p>After an hour, I finished them all and lined them up for Lizzie to try. She did the same, and we waited for further orders.<p>

"It won't work on you Weasley." Malfoy hissed as he passed by our table "There is no potion, spell, or cure that can fix your hideousness."

"Shut up Malfoy." I said through my teeth. I couldn't seem to muster up a comeback this time.

"So! Let's See how you all did! Drink up!"

"Okay, you go first!"

Liz grabbed the first potion and her hair instantly because straight and smooth. She drank the second one and her skin became perfect, and clear. By the fifth potion, she looked amazing.

"You look great Liz!" "Really? Thanks! I should really keep this recipe. I don't know why I haven't tried these before! Are you ready to try your potions?"

I could feel Malfoy and his group of friends' eyes on me. I smirked his way and grabbed the first potion on the table and drank it.

"So, how does my hair look?" I asked her.

"Um. I don't know... does it work instantly?"

"Yes, it should!" I reached up and touched my hair. It was still big and frizzy.

"What's happening?"

I grabbed the next one and nothing happened to my skin. I drank the next one, and the next and the next. Nothing was happening. I could hear Malfoy laughing as tears sprung to my eyes.

"Professor! Professor! What's happening? Why isn't it working?" "Weasley! Just face it, it's not working because _nothing _will ever work on you! You're so ugly! You think a simple potion is going to fix all your problems?"

"Stop it. Just stop.."

My throat was closing up, and I couldn't speak.

"I told you it wouldn't work. Or maybe it did, but your looks are so horrendous that we can barely tell." His friends laughed and slapped his back, and gave him high fives.

You know that wall that was cracking? Well, I have some bad news. It broke.

Next thing you know, I was crying. Close to sobbing actually.

"You've gone too far Malfoy. You've gone too far."

With one last misty glare, I grabbed my things and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Any emotions? Thanks again for reading.<strong>

**New chapter up soon!**

**-Anonymous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the chapter! I don't think it's as good, but I tried. Sorry it took a while. Finals, and additional testing, and work is just insane right now. Had a ton of writers block for this chapter:/ It's kinda like a filler. Still, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this! One last chapter and that should do it!**

* * *

><p>"Rose!" I heard my mother's voice and spun around, trying to look for her.<p>

"Mum!" I ran into her open arms like a five year old but I didn't care.

"How are you sweetie? Your father and I haven't gotten a letter from you in forever!" "Yes, I know, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy! Where's dad?"

"Ohhh he's at the Burrow preparing the food for todays feast. We're all meeting at Gran and Gramps today because this is yours and Al's last summer!"

"Wow. That's right! Can't believe time has flown so fast..."

"Me too Rosie."

Then she grabbed my hand and we apparated to the Burrow.

"Dad!"

"Rosie!" He said while enveloping me into a hug only my dad can give. "How was term?"

"It was good. Smells good in here!"

"Well of course! If I make the food, it will always smell and taste good!" He puffed his chest out, which enlarged his ego even more.

"Oh Ronald, you're never going to beat my cooking."

"Gran! How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine sweet pea, now go freshen up, everyone will be arriving soon!"

* * *

><p>Within fifteen minutes, all the Weasleys and Potters gathered around the kitchen table which had to be enlarged several times in the years past because of the growing family.<p>

"Everybody dig in!" Gran shouted and all hell broke loose as everyone pushed and shoved their way to get food. I'm still pretty small which comes to my advantage at gatherings like these. I'm always the first one to eat!

After a few hours, the buzz dies down and everyone disperses around the Burrow. I walked over to the garden, and laid on my back and watched the stars.

And out of all the stars and constellations in the night sky, I see the constellation Scorpius staring back at me.

"Really now?" I said, thinking out loud.

"Really now what?" I lifted my head and saw Al walking towards me. He took a seat beside me.

"I just saw the constellation Scorpius." I mumbled.

"Ah. I see."

We sat there in silence, watching the stars.

"Do you really think I'm that ugly Al?"

"Rose, you are truly beautiful. Don't listen to what Scorpius says. He's just trying to be funny."

"Well I never laughed." Al and Scorpius became close friends in first year. Merlin knows why.

"I know, but try to think why he does that to you okay? Maybe there's an ulterior motive."

Before I could reply, he patted my knee and walked away, leaving me puzzled.

* * *

><p>I spent all of yesterday, and this morning thinking about what Scorpius said to me that day. I don't know why I keep dwelling on it. I really shouldn't. Yes, his words have affected me but not this much! I've tried everything to get my mind off of it too.<p>

I read, baked, went for a run, ate food, and even attempted to draw! But nothing worked.

After reading through all my textbooks, I plopped down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. _Maybe if you just change the way you look_ I thought to myself. This startled me; I was never the one to change for someone else. But I also wanted to do this for me. So what's the hurt in trying? I won't ever let Malfoy have a reason to terrorize me ever again and it would probably boost up my popularity status... So what am I waiting for?

* * *

><p>I grabbed all the ingredients I needed to make the potions and borrowedstole mum's advanced charms book, hoping to find some useful information on hair dying.

I realized how much of a fit dad would throw once he sees me. But he has to deal with it. I'm sixteen years old now.

The potions actually worked this time. A few of my freckles faded, my hair was soft and smooth, and my skin and my eyes looked like they were glowing. My hair turned out beautifully; an auburn color the shone in the light. I charmed my hair so that curls cascaded down my back.

As I was cleaning, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I stopped and stared. I could barely even recognize myself. In a good way. I suppose...

I heard the front door open. Dad was home. With one last look in the mirror, I descended the stairs.

"Oh! Hi dad! How was work?" I said trying to act casual.

"Rose. What have you done?"

"Oh. My hair? Don't you love it?"

My mom came in from the kitchen.

"Hello dear how was- Rose?"

"Hi mum! You like my hair?"

"It um. Looks, uh..."

"Positively revolting." My dad cut in.

"Ronald! Let's not be rash."

"Why did you do this Rose? To impress someone? Huh!"

"No!"

"Then WHY Rose!"

"Because I wanted a change!"

"But you're beautiful!"

"No. Stop. I'm sixteen. I can change my hair and the way I look if I want to."

"But you don't LOOK LIKE YOURSELF Rose! Stop lying and tell us the truth!"

"THAT'S THE POINT DAD. It's _because_ I don't look like myself! That Rose was nerdy, ugly, and out of place. I just wanted to feel beautiful for once."

I ran back up the stairs, slammed the door to my room, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh. I don't like it. I'll make sure that the last chapter is really good okay? It might take a while but, we'll see!<strong>

**Thanks again for reading, I would love some feedback from you guys!**

**-Anon **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! I'm so sorry it took such a long time. I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you so much to all who reviewed.**

**ShortieGirl1: My stories are really short because I'm still getting the feel of writing things longer than a one-shot. But I will try to write longer ones later(:**

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the summer getting a tan, shopping, studying, and improving on my quidditch. And to my surprise, everything started to fill out in all the right places. (FINALLY)<p>

I barely talked to dad all summer. With every single change that I made, I could see him cringe, and glare. But he kept his mouth shut and weakly tried to smile when mum would kick him under the table.

My family has gotten used to the change... I think. Al doesn't like it. He told me it was a waste of time and money.

Over all, I haven't changed much. My appearance did, and my confidence boosted. But I'm still pretty boyish, playing quidditch and all. And I'm still nerdy. But I can't change everything can't I?

"Rose! We're gonna be late!" My mum yelled at me from downstairs.

"Mum, you say that every year and we're _never_ late!"

"Just get your bum down here Rosie!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

I slammed my trunk, and started the grueling task of dragging it down the steps.

My dad stood in the living room.

"Oh. Your mother's in the car."

"Okay." Things were still a bit weird the me and dad. We we're talking, but just not like we used to.

"Have a good term."

He gave me a quick hug and ushered me to the door.

"Oh, and Rosie?"

I turned to look at him.

"I don't know who or what made you make all these changes, but remember that I think you're beautiful, and so does your mother, and your whole family."

I ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come one Rose!" I waved one last time, grabbed the crook of my mum's elbow and we disapparated.

* * *

><p>"Rose?" My friend Maya spun me around. I was waiting for the rest of my family to show up before I went on the train.<p>

"Oh my gosh it is you! You look so different!"

"Do you like it?" I asked, spinning around so she could get a full look.

"Well, yes, but you just don't look like my freckle faced Rose anymore. Is this about what Scorpius said to you that day..."

"No. It's not. Well, ish... I just wanted a change myself. Let's just go in before all the compartments are occupied."

As we walked into the train, guys were gawking at me, I flirted a bit, and girls held onto their boyfriends for dear life.

"Yeesh. I guess everyone likes your new look." Said Al as he came in the compartment.

"Yeah, I guess."

Out group started a conversation about the summer.

I propped my head on the window pane and almost squealed with joy with the prospect of seeing Scorpius Malfoy at the castle.

* * *

><p>"Heads, please escort your houses to your Common Rooms!" Boomed Professor Longbottom's voice.<p>

The food cleared and we all stood up. This was the worst part. All the houses just start scrambling over each other; wanting to go to their dorms.

I was just walking peacefully when a bloody hand tugged me away from the crowed.

"What the-?"

"What's going on Weasley?"

"Well, I was walking, minding my own business and you practically dragged me over here. That's what's going on from my point of view at least."

"No. I mean with your new look, or whatever you call it."

"I just-"

"Sup Rosie"

Parker Zabini emerged from the crowed, and put his arm around my shoulders.

Parker is Slytherin's biggest player. I would've rolled my eyes and shoved him off but I just stayed put. I glanced over at Malfoy and boy if looks could kill...

I smiled coyly and turned to face Parker.

"Heyyy Parker." I drawled.

"I like this new thing you have goin on Rose. You. Me. Hogsmede this weekend."

"You can't force a girl Zabi-"

"Zip it Malfoy." I snapped.

I could feel him boring holes though my head, waiting for my answer. His fists were clenched.

Brilliant.

"Of course Parker, I'll see you then."

He winked at me, nodded his head at Malfoy and went back to his group of friends.

I just smirked, flicked my hair, and walked away from Malfoy.

* * *

><p>I sighed.<p>

Parker was so full of himself. And I only said yes because I knew it would piss off Malfoy, and it worked incredibly, but I kind of regret it.

"... and then I swooped in, and caught the quaffle at the last second!" He raised his arms up; looking like he expected everyone at the Three Broomsticks to start cheering for him.

"Good job Parker..."

He frowned slightly. Wow. What a girl.

"What are you doing Weasley." A voice hissed from behind me. I turned my head, delighted to see a furious Malfoy in front of me.

"Hello Malfoy. I'm on a date. What are _you_ doing?"

"Can I talk to you alone?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. But why are you so angry?"

He just growled and dragged me out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Bloody HELL Malfoy you have GOT to stop doing that!" I rubbed my wrist gingerly.

"What's going on Weasley?"

"You seem to ask that question a lot. Well, I can assume your furious, so you dragged me away from my date, plopped me right in the middle of Hogsmede, in freezing cold weather and now you're still furious. You know, you have to get better at your observation skills."

"Will you just STOP being sarcastic! I meant with your date, your look."

"Why do you care?"

"Because!" He grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"I hate the way guys are staring at you all the time it's disgusting. And I hate your new frivolous demeanor."

"Funny you mention that because you did this to me!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO? You taunted the way I looked, the way I acted, and the way I dressed! Merlin! You can't just have it all your way!"

"You don't need it" He mumbled.

"What?"

"I said. You don't need it. Not the hair, the clothes, or bloody Parker."

"Jealous much?" I snorted.

"Yes." He said simply. With no expression, no tone.

I gasped and stared at his emotionless face.

"Look Rose." Rose? My name sounded foreign on his lips.

"You have always been off limits. You're a Weasley, I'm a Malfoy. Gryffindor, and Slytherin. It just doesn't happen. It made me go crazy. You intrigued me, I wanted to talk to you, figure out more about you but I couldn't."

"Why." I breathed out into the cold air. "Why did you make my life a living hell for five years when all you wanted to do was to talk to me..."

"Because you're always in my head. You flooded my mind. You haunted me with your laugh, the way you read, and eat breakfast at the same time, your freckles... It made me go insane. But I was a coward. I listened to my father. I didn't want to displease him. I was a coward. I tried to make you less appealing to me, and to others. But nothing worked."

People gave us dirty looks while they were walking by. Standing in the middle of busy Hogsmede wasn't something done.

"And then you came with your new hair, new clothes, and new face. You didn't need to do that Rose. And I am so sorry I was such a fool... You out of all people didn't deserve what I did to you. You're beautiful." He whispered.

I didn't know what to do.

Or what to say.

We just stood there, while everything stayed a blur. His face was so close to mine. I could see the sorry etched across his face and the pain in his eyes.

"I know this is so stupid for me to even ask, and I already know the answer, but I hope you consider my request." He took a deep breath. "Could you, maybe, sometime, hopefully, in _some_ universe, forgive me? Please?"

He squeezed my hand and walked away. I stood still, watching him become smaller, and smaller.

He words echoed through my head.

Over and over and over-

"Scorpius!" I screamed and ran towards him.

"Maybe, sometime, someday in some universe." I said with a smile.

He grinned, extended his hand, and said,

"Hi. My name is Scorpius Malfoy. What's yours?"

I laughed and took his hand.

"Rose Weasley."

I think that "someday" will come a lot sooner than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The last few lines was Scorpius trying to start over btw:D<strong>

**It's done! Thanks so much again to everyone who read and reviewed, and favored! **

**Yours,**

**Anonymous **


End file.
